Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus capable of generating an image such that printed matter as desired by a user is obtained, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known an MFP as an image processing apparatus that acquires print data, and performs print processing based on the acquired print data. The MFP performs normal printing in which when print data is acquired, print processing is immediately performed based on the acquired print data, and reservation printing in which even when print data is acquired, execution of print processing based on the acquired print data is reserved until an instruction for executing print processing is received from a user. In reservation printing, print data is temporarily stored in the MFP after the print data is associated with a user who has instructed generation of the print data, and the MFP performs user authentication based on input information input by an operation of a console section provided on the MFP. If the user authentication is successful, the MFP performs print processing based on the print data associated with the user who has succeeded in user authentication (hereinafter referred to as the “authenticated user”) out of stored print data (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-99714).
Further, print data is generated e.g. by a client PC as an image processing apparatus. The client PC generates print data based on various kinds of setting information set by a user, such as the order of printing pages, and setting information of Nin1 printing for performing printing in which a plurality of pages of print contents are printed in an aggregated manner on one recording sheet (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-130430).
Incidentally, the MFP sometimes acquires inverted print data to be printed in a direction not desired by a user, such as a direction inverted by 180 degrees. In this case, the MFP performs 180-degree rotation print processing in which the print data is printed by rotating the print contents of the inverted print data through 180 degrees according to an instruction from a user. This is also the same with a case of printing in Nin1, and in this case, print processing is performed by rotating inverted pages through 180 degrees, and then laying out a plurality of pages for one sheet. This enables the MFP to perform printing of print contents in a direction desired by the user even when the inverted print data is acquired.
However, in Nin1 printing, if the above-described method of generating an image after inverting the pages is employed, image generation processing takes much time, causing the user to wait.